The Parasite
by writingscientist
Summary: "It waited. Silently and patiently, it sat inside the darkness of the Notebook's pages."


It waited.

Silently and patiently, it sat inside the darkness of the Notebook's pages.

It waited.

Decades.

Centuries.

Eons.

Time has no relevance in the land of Death Gods.

It waited.

The Notebook was passed back and forth between shinagami, but this was of little consequence.

Nothing persisted; only boredom and hunger.

It waited.

For it knew, one day, that the boredom would be eased and the hunger would be sated.

It waited.

Finally, that blessed day came to pass.

The Notebook was stolen by another Death God and this one it knew to be different. This shinagami was like it; he longed for something more to his miserable existence. He could fulfill its goal.

It felt when the two of them entered the human world. The emotion was spectacular. It waited in anticipation during those last few moments of flight.

Finally, the shingami let go.

It felt the Notebook fall.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling

Until…

YES!

The cover touched the Earth. The Notebook belonged to the Shinagami Realm no more, but to the human one.

Had it had a voice, it would have cried out with joy.

* * *

Which human would come? Which one would pick up this strange little black notebook that had seminally fallen from the sky? Which one would become its new host?

It had no eyes, but, like a flea that can sense the blood of animals around it, so too could it sense the immortal souls of the humans nearest it. All were some varying shade of gray; the idea that the human spirit is "pure" is laughable. Only the essence of a newborn infant is white. And even the purity there never lasts. Humans are greedy creatures after all.

It stretched out its presence, testing the souls of these humans. All were relatively young; the Notebook must have landed on the grounds of a school. Some of the spirits were already completely black; filled with countless sins, even before their bodies had reached adulthood. Those were of no interest to it. Oh, they would be easy to get a hold of, but where was the fun in that? Others were too soft; gray like dove's feathers. These, too, were useless. It needed darkness to enter; the flawless ebony of the sinful. It continued searching.

A human was approaching. His soul was as young as the rest of them, but it could tell that something was different. It could not get a good indication of the quality of the spirit. This was strange. Most humans were simple creatures, as easily read as the pages of the Notebook that housed it. But this one was complex, shifting. Only when the boy was standing square in front of the Notebook that it could truly touch his essence. This soul was shaded like that of summer rain clouds; a warm gentle silver. But at the very core, with a few tendrils slowly creeping out, was a mass of solid pitch; a brewing thunderstorm waiting to break.

It felt surprised, for it had never encountered something like this before.

This soul was…

Rotting.

_Perfect._

* * *

The boy picked up the Notebook. It curled itself around his hands, pulling itself out of the killing tool. Those perfect, coal-colored streaks acted like highways, pulling its presence right into the boy's heart.

It would reach the soul eventually.

It tasted the tendrils, curious as to the source of the rot. It expected the usual amalgamation of sins from human adolescences; an unholy mixture of greed, envy, and lust.

But this boy had none of those. The streaks were solid, forged from a one sin and one sin alone.

Pride.

_Delicious. _

* * *

_Light Yagami._

The name of its new host.

A good boy.

A smart boy.

An ambitious boy.

It held out with practiced patience as Light toyed with idea of writing a name.

The grey of his soul kept him from testing the tool out immediately, but curiosity was an intricate part of human nature. It could taste they boy's hunger for knowledge.

It could not hear his thoughts yet, but it knew the minute a name was written.

Kurou Otoharada was sent to Hell.

* * *

Light is shocked when he realizes what he is done. Shocked, but not sorry.

Good.

Still, he is too smart to take all of this at face value.

He will kill another.

It can hear him now. The steady flow of his thoughts; swift and agile like a river. He contemplates killing one of his classmates. He is better than them; smarter, more loving. The rot in his soul is proof otherwise, but it does not care.

A second name is written.

Takuo Shibuimaru joins Kurou Otoharada in Hell.

Light Yagami needs no more evidence.

* * *

He runs home in the rain.

Frightened.

Confused.

And somehow invigorated.

He does not want to be a murderer.

It can touch him now and whispers in his ears, preying on his pride.

"You are not a murderer." It says. "You are a savior."

His resolve crumbles.

It reaches his soul and latches on.

Light Yagami Falls.

* * *

Criminals are killed day in and day out. Light's soul is no longer in control of his body. Every new death feeds its power.

Ryuk returns. The shinigami. What it has always wanted to be. Well, it will become a god of death one way or another.

It speaks with Light's voice, claiming its' rightful rule of the human realm.

"I will become the god of this new world."

* * *

The humans notice its presence. For all their ignorance, they are not stupid. Already, it has worshipers.

It is given a name.

Kira.

A killing savior.

Is there anything more poetic?

Kira does his duty and commits another murder.

* * *

A rival appears. L is his name.

He calls Kira evil. Kira writes his name. The god of the new world makes his first mistake. L lives and taunts his foe from behind computer screens and voice filters.

Kira is angry, but he likes the challenge. He will find this L and destroy him.

"I am Justice."

* * *

Kira continues to kill.

Innocents and criminals alike.

_Kiichiro Osoreda._

_Raye Penber._

_Naomi Misora._

They do not matter.

* * *

Months pass.

L challenges Kira at every turn.

Spying.

Video cameras.

Listening devices.

But every time, the god of the new world is victorious.

A TV.

A bag of potato chips.

A pen.

That's all it takes to win.

* * *

Kira attends the ceremony of Light Yagami's entrance into To-Oh University. Somewhere, buried deep inside his host, the former owner of this body is screaming.

Perhaps the pain stems from damaged pride. Academics were what Light Yagami excelled in, after all. He gave into the darkness and now that darkness is giving the speech he should be making. Kira has to keep himself from laughing aloud at the irony.

Another human received the highest score and, thus, is also honored at this event. He is a strange one: a raven-haired young man dressed casually in a long sleeve white shirt and jeans. His shoulders are hunched and he looks nervous, as if speaking in public is frightening to him.

He approaches Kira as they walk off the stage together. His voice is low and soft, but it is steady now, the fear from earlier erased completely.

"Light Yagami." He whispers.

He knows far too much about the life of Kira's host. Had he been human, Kira might have felt a little creeped out.

"I am L."

Kira does not think it's a lie.

When he reaches the safety of Light's room, he allows himself to become angry. How could a god of death like him be tricked so easily?! Would this fragile-looking little human be his downfall?!

No.

No he would not.

The tactics are changed.

A friendship shall be forged.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Kira spends almost all of his time with L.

Tennis matches.

Lunch plans.

Long walks filled with discussions.

He is a rather fascinating enemy, Kira will give him that.

Finally, Kira is allowed to join the Task Force.

L does not trust him.

Kira does not blame him for it.

* * *

Another person with a Death Note appears. They claim to be a second Kira.

Kira himself is furious.

He is unique and perfect.

Nothing could possibly replicate him.

Kira meets Misa Amane.

She is not like him.

Her soul controls her own body.

She is in love with him. Clearly, if she is still capable of that much, then she is human.

Her soul is purer than he expected, a warm cream like a cake. But there is pain there, too, deep and bloody, which leaves speckles of inky black sin.

Wrath.

She will be his eyes.

* * *

Plans are made.

Misa is mercurial.

She meets their enemy and is caught.

Those plans are ruined.

Kira must act fast.

* * *

The cell he is in is cold, but no more so than the Notebook had been.

Ryuk sits with him and begs for apples.

With L constantly watching, Kira is grateful for the excuse to not have to talk to the shinigami.

Time goes by very slowly, but Kira is patient.

He thinks about what will happen when he must leave this body and does not like it.

Orders are needed for Ryuk.

It is almost time.

He chooses his words very carefully.

He thinks about Light's original sin, the one that allowed him to thrive in this body.

He knows what he is going to say.

"Yeah. I know I must look pretty bad in here with this useless pride. I guess I'll just have to get rid of it."

Ryuk is pulled out of his apple-deprived stupor. He knows what to do.

Kira can feel himself being sucked out of Light's body and pulled back into the Notebook. It's less painful then he thought it would be.

Pride.

Light's single sin.

It has become a part of Kira's own essence and follows him.

He senses Light's soul as he exits.

All of the darkness, his own or Kira's, is gone, leached out like poison from a wound.

The essence is white now, as soft and pure as newly fallen snow.

_Disgusting._

But there is hope for him.

A single black spot is left on an otherwise flawless spirit.

A beauty mark; proof that this soul belongs to Kira.

It will be his ticket back in.

Deep inside the Notebook again, Kira wished that he had a mouth so that he could smile.

* * *

Kyosuke Higuchi's essence is almost completely stained.

Countless sins, though greed and lust are the most common.

How boring, Kira never had a taste for those.

He doesn't even bother trying to take over the man's spirit.

Besides, even if this soul was delicious, Kira still wouldn't have wanted it. Through Light Yagami he has tasted ambrosia and wants nothing else.

Instead, he stays in the Notebook and gives him hints.

For such a smart business man, he is easily manipulated.

* * *

More time passes.

More people are killed.

Greed may not be tasty, but it sure is useful.

An impatient part of Kira wishes that he could see Light, see how the plan is progressing.

But he is not worried.

All will be fine.

Finally, L and his team make their move.

Higuchi panics.

He makes one last mistake.

L catches him.

The plan is finished.

* * *

The Notebook is passed around.

The police can see the shinigami.

Kira pays them no attention; Light is nearby.

The Notebook is handed to L.

Kira takes a moment and examines the man's soul for the first time. He is surprised at what he finds.

L's essence is not the cold, merciless grey wasteland that he had expected. Instead, the young detective's spirit almost completely pure, filled with warmth and compassion and caring.

There is pain as well, but L uses it to his advantage. He takes the agonies and regrets in his life and turns them into motivation to do better.

In other words, into weapons of purity.

Kira begins to feel rather ill.

It seems his enemy is untouchable.

He had hoped to somehow turn L to his side, he would be a most powerful ally indeed.

But now that he has seen this, that plan is out of the question.

Still, it does not matter.

For when L is not looking, Light reaches over and takes the Notebook.

Again, Kira wishes he had a mouth to smile with.

* * *

Kira rushes as fast as he can, back to that blessed mark.

The soul is perfect.

The soul is his.

The soul is…fighting him?

That was a surprise.

When Kira had first taken over, there had been no struggle at all. Now the soul is fighting tooth and nail against him. What is it trying to protect?

Kira pulls back for a moment and touches Light's mind.

He tastes his memories, the ones that were made when he was not here and…ah.

It seems that Light Yagami has fallen in love with L.

How…interesting.

Light knows what will happen to his lover if he loses control again.

So he continues to fight.

But Kira is stronger.

That mark he left is a perfect anchor.

Sticky tendrils of darkness slowly surround the soul.

Light Yagami screams.

All the memories flood back in.

Kira emerges with a smile upon his face.

* * *

All is quiet at the headquarters.

The humans are still in shock.

Some won't even look at Rem, as if by ignoring the shinigami, they can pretend that none of this is real. The phrase "elephant in the room" is put to shame.

Kira pays no attention to any of them and works.

The humans talk a little.

L is forced to apologize.

The chain is removed.

L still knows.

Kira's victory will be even sweeter.

* * *

Misa's memories are restored.

Criminals start dying.

The hunt starts all over again.

L is cordial to Kira, he treats him kindly, but the Light in his eyes is gone.

Kira is nearly giddy with childish excitement.

His nemesis will be finally be gone soon.

They stand together in the rain, listening.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls."

Kira takes L's face in his hands.

"The bell tolls for thee."

L washes the feet of his enemy.

Kira wipes water from L's face.

Neither of them notices that the rainwater tastes salty.

* * *

L speaks of his plan to test the Notebook.

The plan that he knows will kill him.

The lights go out.

Darkness descends.

Rem makes her final move out of love and falls.

Kira has murdered a god of death.

* * *

A spoon falls to the floor with a clang.

L topples out of his chair.

Checkmate.

* * *

Kira holds his nemesis and watches with manic glee as the life drains from his eyes; the killer's mouth a twisted gruesome grin.

Yet, L seems peaceful in death. Like he knows something Kira doesn't

The thought makes the god of the new world uneasy.

Somewhere deep inside the murderer, Light Yagami is sobbing.

Love is such a weak emotion.

Outside, the angels continue to cry for their fallen comrade.

* * *

L is buried at sunset in a quiet cemetery.

Fading rays of sunlight cause the cross to glow.

The grave looks almost holy.

The image makes Kira sick to his stomach.

Light's father speaks a few words.

Kira can tell he is genuinely sad.

"So you can rest in peace."

He wonders what the man would have thought of the relationship his son had with this detective he so greatly respects.

Kira speaks the words that his host wishes he could say.

"I will send Kira to his execution."

Alone, with only a shinigami for company, Kira laughs and revels in his victory.

"That's right! I win!"

The age of this new world has begun.

* * *

Five years pass.

Kira is L and L is Kira.

Their shared power grows by the day.

Nothing stands in their way.

Everything was perfect.

Then, something went wrong.

The Director of the NPA disappeared.

Light Yagami's beloved little sister was taken.

A fire has been started.

* * *

Kira was contacted by someone.

N

Ghosts seem to be rising from the dead every day.

The red thread of fate is not usually a chain.

Kira hears the phantom ringing of a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

Soichiro Yagami went after his daughter.

The Notebook was stolen.

Kira felt humiliated.

N shared a little more information

* * *

Wammy's House

LMN

L had heirs.

Mello

Near

Their names mean nothing and yet are everything.

M already had the Notebook.

N is already suspicious of Kira.

Sons always follow their father's footsteps.

* * *

Soichiro Yagami received the eyes of a Death God.

The Notebook was taken back.

Kira found Mello.

Mihael Keehl.

The little bastard put up quite a fight.

Soichiro Yagami refused to kill a child.

His morals cost him his life.

Bullets are such a messy way to kill someone.

A single button was pushed.

The world was burning

* * *

Light Yagami's father died in his son's arms.

He believed Light was not Kira.

He was happy.

* * *

Mello had disappeared.

One down, one to go.

Kira goes after Near.

Money falls from the sky.

Greed is a human characteristic.

For once, sin betrays Kira.

* * *

Near is safe.

Kira sends a message to Misa.

Wrath is gone.

A new set of eyes are found.

Teru Mikami is a good servant to his god.

* * *

The death toll is rising.

Kira contacts an old friend of Light's.

Kiyomi Takada.

She loves Kira and his host.

Lust is suddenly very useful.

* * *

Near was quickly catching up.

Kira was ducking at every turn.

Mello returned, as fiery as ever.

Takada was taken.

Mihael Keehl joined his mentor in Heaven.

Takada begged her supposed love to save her.

Kira always hated weakness.

Kiyomi Takada had served her purpose.

The world was burning again.

* * *

The day has come.

The plan is in motion.

Near will die and Kira will reign victorious.

* * *

Kira arrives at the warehouse.

The place is cold and dark.

A tiny child sits on the floor, finger puppets placed around him.

Kira feels something unusual.

Surprise.

Can this little boy really be N?

Near shows his face.

Kira's breath catches.

L's eyes stare back at him.

But, no, not L.

L had been an angel of light.

This child is a strong angel of death.

There is no doubt left in the murder's mind.

Near explains his plan.

The scratching of a pen signals the end.

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

Nate River still stands.

* * *

Kira is angry.

And humiliated.

And confused.

How could this have happened?!

Near's expression is calm, but his big black eyes shine with victory.

His enemy can only laugh.

"I am Kira."

* * *

A gun is fired.

It seems Light Yagami is going to follow in his father's footsteps.

Kira starts running.

* * *

Kira is terrified.

He can feel his host weakening, and with it, his hold.

No. It can't end like this!

He lies down on a set of stairs.

He will heal himself and then he will win.

He has to.

In the shadows, Kira sees something.

A raven-haired young man dressed casually in a long sleeve white shirt and jeans.

"No!" He wants to cry out. "No, I killed you!"

L ignores him and instead holds out his hand.

"Let's go, Light." His smile is warm. "We shall explore this world of nothingness together."

Then Kira feels it. A presence in this body that is not is own.

"Yes, L." Light Yagami says.

The shared body is dying.

L takes Light's soul in his hand and they are gone.

"NO!" Kira screams. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

He feels a tug and then he is falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Until…

NO!

He sits inside the darkness of the Notebook's pages.

* * *

Near is alone in his headquarters. The Task Force members all went home a few hours ago, no doubt to deal with the trauma of what happened. He feels slightly sorry for them. Loss of a comrade is always hard.

He has ordered his own staff to let him be. He needs to do this alone.

Nate River stares down at the Notebook in his hands, feeling uneasy. He idly flips through the pages. There a thousands of names. He wonders if one of them belongs to L. After all, he never knew his beloved mentor's real name any more than anyone else did.

Unease turns to anger. How dare Kira do this, how dare he take away the person Near had loved most in the world! No. Be calm. L always said that this job has no place for emotions. Near sighs and sets the Notebook in the small metal container on the counter in front of him. He then pours a tiny amount of gasoline from a small vial onto the killing tool. The liquid seeps into the pages.

Near pulls out a match box from his pocket. Abruptly, a memory comes unbidden to his mind.

_He had been eight._

_It was a warm, summer day and Mr. Wammy had ordered L to take a break for once and go out onto the grounds. L had taken his heirs with him and the three of them had gone on a walk through the woods that lined the property. _

_Mello had been himself and ran around looking at everything and chattering about nothing. Near and L were as quiet as ever, occasionally sharing exasperated, but affectionate glances in Mello's direction. Near had been unhappy about having to wear shoes, but the breeze coming off the lake was nice and walking hand in hand with L was even better. _

_Then, after the walk had ended and they were heading back to the House, Mello suddenly started freaking out. _

"_Gah! There's something on my shirt! L, what is that?!"_

_L had calmly taken his charge's arm and peered over. His eyes widened slightly, but he seemed unalarmed. He then took his thumb and pointer finger and removed a small struggling insect from Mello's sleeve._

_A tick._

_Near had backed away. The little boy's heath was already fragile enough; he didn't want Lyme disease. _

_L had led the way, the bug still in his hand, back into the House. They stopped in the kitchen and L dug around in some of the drawers until he found a lighter and a tiny bowl. Mello and Near had watched in fascination. _

_L looked at his heirs and smiled. "The only way to get rid of a creature like this,"_

_L lit the lighter. _

"_Is to burn it completely."_

_He placed the flame directly next to the tick and slowly the insect began to swell until, finally, it burst. There was nothing left but a few ashes. _

Near came out of his daydream and shook his head.

He lit a match and tossed it onto the Notebook. It burned with an unholy blue flame. If he listened closely, Near could almost hear screaming.

L had been right of course.

The fire burned until there was only a pile of ashes.

For what other way was there to deal with a _parasite_?


End file.
